Cheering Mao (episode)
Cheering Mao is the fifteenth episode of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. Summary C.C. explains her history with Mao, and how his inability to turn his Geass off drove him insane. An injured Villetta wakes up in Ohgi's apartment and he discovers she has selective amnesia. C.C. leaves Lelouch to take care of Mao herself, but Mao gains the upper hand when he incapacitates her. Lelouch utilizes his intellect to fool Mao and rescue C.C. using Geass on the Britannian Police to surround and shoot Mao. Safe on a rooftop away from the scene, Lelouch reaffirms his contract with her, promising not to fall victim to his power as Mao did. Plot On the train ride back home, Lelouch asks if C.C. is aligned with him or Mao. C.C. says that Geass manifests differently in each person, explaining the difference in power. Lelouch has figured that there must be others with Geass, though he is kind of odd-balled by the fact that he is Mao's "successor" (since C.C. made a contract with him eleven years prior) yet still is seen as an enemy. C.C., however, states that Mao is targeting herself, not Lelouch. Lelouch then learns Mao's capabilities: he does not need eye contact, and can read a mind within a 500-meter radius, but can't turn it off, resulting in him becoming mentally unstable whenever he is in a crowd. It is later shown that Mao had fled to a library, and even though no one speaks, everyone's minds roar into his. In an attempt to deal with this, he takes out a recorder containing C.C.'s voice and while listening regains his composure. The next day, Lelouch sets up security cameras around the whole campus and prepares to fight Mao. He has tea with Nunnally, who asks if he has found a fun game to play recently. He says it is kind of like that and he has a tough opponent, to which Nunnally says that only Schneizel was ever tough for him, when he notices C.C. looking directly at the cameras. Meanwhile, Mao goes to a gun store to purchase a gun, but can't if he doesn't have a permit, and is revealed to be from the Chinese Federation. Instead, Mao reveals he knows the seller is with the Black Knights and forces him to give him a weapon. Lelouch goes to C.C., who is trying to get him to use her as bait despite the fact that he has the cameras and has sent the Black Knights after him. Lelouch asks if he keeps using the Geass, will he become like Mao, or will he only do so if he can't fulfill the contract. C.C. answers that the more people use Geass the more powerful it becomes, and it takes strength to not succumb to the pressure. Lelouch becomes angry that C.C. would even make these contracts at all for selfish needs, and asks what her greatest wish is in terms of the contract. When C.C. can't reply, Lelouch calls her a monster for not putting Mao out of his misery in some way. C.C. then goes to search the halls. Cecile tells Suzaku that he has a medical exam coming up, claiming it is required for all Knightmare pilots. Suzaku then asks if he can arrange for a meeting with Euphemia, but Lloyd tells him he can't since he is not a Knight. Cecile reminds him that an Earl can do it, and Lloyd asks why he needs to, revealing he is an Earl to Suzaku's shock. Lelouch later talks with Milly to keep the Student Council building under lockdown, and it is revealed that Milly knows of his royal identity, being a part of the Ashford family. Milly also complains that she has a marriage interview coming up, and asks Lelouch for advice on how to get out of it. Before he can respond, Shirley comes up to Milly and talks about her swimming lessons, when she notices Lelouch and appears surprised. They say they are in the same classes, but Shirley obviously doesn't catch on. As she leaves, Lelouch explains that they had a fight and she is playing "strangers". He asks Milly to play along with it, and she complies. In an alley, C.C. slams a guy with her foot against a wall and asks for Mao's whereabouts. He initially thinks she is talking about a Refrain dealer and suggests calling the cops or Black Knights, but she refuses. At Ashford, Lelouch steals Shirley's diary and burns it to prevent any memories from coming back, while the Black Knights can't find any leads on Mao. With this in mind, Lelouch reluctantly agrees to work with C.C. At that moment, Mao calls "Lulu" and asks to put C.C. on the phone alone. When she finishes, C.C. decides to go with Mao again, and says that Lelouch should be happy. However, Lelouch says that she knows too much and tries to use Geass on her to make her stay with him, but it proves ineffective on her. However, she decides to let Lelouch keep the Geass and since Mao can't read her mind she will keep Lelouch safe even while away from him. She then departs for good. Meanwhile, Villetta regains consciousness and Ohgi, holding her at gunpoint, asks her why she was at the port and what her name is. She begins hesitating, and it is revealed that the bullet wound has given her amnesia, much to Ohgi's frustration. Villetta sits up, saying it's the truth, and in the process inadvertently reveals her cleavage for a second. Villetta sighs with relief, saying she got someone nice to pick her up. Suzaku finishes his exam, where he discovers he did well but particularly excels at discipline and preservation of humanity. Although this is not bad, his doctor asks if he is merely comparing himself to his father. She explains that that may cause his insecurity, and that since Suzaku's father, Genbu Kururugi, was the prime minister, he may feel the stress of being raised by someone famous. At a memorial dedicated to Genbu, Tohdoh and two others pay their respects to the Japan Liberation Front, unaware that two people are watching Tohdoh. Lelouch contacts Diethard about reorganizing the Black Knights, and Lelouch notes that Diethard may be a spy but has proven useful, and is shown to have recorded C.C.'s conversation on the phone with Mao. C.C. comes to a deserted amusement park, Clovisland, when everything suddenly turns on. Mao is shown riding a carousal, commenting on how C.C. is the greatest person of all. C.C. says she doesn't want to be with Mao, but Mao claims they are lies. He says that he thinks C.C. has mutual feelings, and shows her the recording from the library. In a flashback, it is shown that C.C., who looks completely un-aged, gave Mao his Geass when he was a child, and encouraged him to just listen to her voice if he has trouble with others. Over the next several weeks, the two spent time together in isolation, and C.C. promised to stay with him. In the present, Mao tries to convince her to come with him again, but C.C. pulls a gun on him. Lelouch begins to search for C.C. with the voice memo, and it is shown that Mao actually shot C.C. in the arm, having taken her gun away before she could shoot him. C.C. tries to say she was trying to use Mao, but in his insanity Mao shoots her until she is immobilized. He then states his intentions to run away with her to Australia, but claims she will be "too big". He then reveals his plan to fix this - cutting her apart with a chainsaw. At that moment, Lelouch projects his image onto a wall, and states he is at Tokyo Tower, where Mao can't reach him. Mao asks what he is going to do then, and Lelouch reveals he knows C.C.'s actual name and has even seen her naked, making her his own, which makes Mao furious. He chainsaws the screen to bits, thinking Lelouch is lying, but before he can take C.C. regardless, a bunch of police officers arrive with Lelouch's thoughts in their heads and aim at him. Lelouch appears to take C.C. away, revealing mentally to Mao the video was a recording and having predicted Mao's simpleton mind. Mao vows revenge on the spot, but Lelouch begins to leave anyway, saying that if he tries, he dies at the hands of the police. Mao doesn't comply and tries to tell the police that Lelouch is Zero, but it is revealed that Lelouch used Geass on them so that they would come in the first place, and they gun him down. As the police escort Lelouch and C.C. away to a rooftop, C.C. tells Lelouch that Mao was six when she made the contract with him. He was an orphan back then who was illiterate and did not know morality. When he got the Geass, he became convinced that C.C. was his friend, lover, and entire existence, even though she was not. Lelouch promises to her that Geass won't overtake him like it did Mao, and he will conquer its power while also fulfilling the contract. He again asks what he wish is, but instead she asks why he is doing all of this. He says it is a new contract, and C.C. accepts it by shaking his hand. Characters in Order of Appearance Knightmare Frames in Order of Appearance Battles *N/A Powers or Abilities used *Lelouch's Geass *Mao's Geass Quotes *Conversation between Lelouch and C.C. **"Tell me. If I keep using my Geass will I become like him? Or did he end up the way he is because he didn't fulfill his contract with you."-Lelouch **"The more you use your Geass the more powerful it becomes. Those who cannot control the power are ultimately ravaged and consumed by it." -C.C. **"And even though you knew everything about that you still offered these contracts?! To me and to Mao?" -Lelouch **"That's right." -C.C. **"You're a cruel girl. I don't know why anyone would chase after you. Mao couldn't fulfill his contract with you, so you cut him loose. What were the terms of the contract? You're a monster!" -Lelouch *Conversation between Mao and C.C. With Lelouch appearance **'"' C.C., your mind is so quiet! It's the only one I can't read! You really are the best there is!" -Mao **"As childish as ever, I see." -CC **'"'''I'm a prince on a white stallion…and a prince has to rescue the princess!" -Mao ''off the carousel and laughs Does that make you happy, C.C.? **'"'''Mao, we talked about this before. I told you that you and I--" -CC **'"Those were all lies! Lies! C.C., you love me, and this is how I know." -Mao off his headphones '''Recording of C.C.'s voice: Thank you, Mao. Mao! Mao. '' **'"Stop it!" -CC'' back to Mao's younger days as an orphan **'''"'BE QUIET!!!" -Mao''' **'"'''Don't listen to them. Just listen to the sound of my voice. That's it. Since my mind is the only one you can't read, and you can only be happy when you're with me, I will stay with you always. Yes…I'm right here, so you don't need to worry. ''forward to the present day **'"'''C.C., you're the only one! The only one I want, forever! Lelouch doesn't matter at all!" ''towards C.C. If you'll just come with me--" -Mao **"Stop it!" Mao's headphones away and pulls a gun on him "I should have done this a long, long time ago." gunshot---- [falls to her knees after being shot in the arm by Mao **'"'''I knew it! I knew you couldn't pull the trigger! That's because you really love me, C.C.!" -Mao ''hysterically and claps **'"'''You're wrong! I was just using you right from the start!" -CC **"What are you saying?! You shouldn't tell lies like that! You really shouldn't!" -Mao ''C.C. Lies are very, very wicked! Wicked lies! C.C. four more times Don't worry! C.C. once more I understand! C.C., you must listen to me! I've built a big, brand-new house in Australia! A very quiet, white, immaculate, special house! But to get to Australia, you'll need to take an airplane, and there isn't very much room. walking away from C.C. The thing is, C.C., you're a little too big to bring on a plane. up a chainsaw So that's why… up the chainsaw …I'm going to make you compact! It'll take no time at all! right through a metal signpost, seemingly as if to prove his point -Mao **'"'''Is this your revenge? You're punishing me?" -CC **"Oh, no. I'm not. I'm not, I'm not, I'm not, I'm not at all!" ''towards C.C. and walks towards her "I'm showing you my gratitude!" -Mao prerecorded message played through Clovisland's television system So this is the place that you picked. turns off his chainsaw as he looks at the screen **'"'''A place where there'd be no one else's thoughts to bother you. That narrowed it way down." -Lelouch **"Lelouch?" -Mao **"Since your Geass has a total maximum range of 500 meters, it can't reach me here at Tokyo Tower." -Lelouch **"That's true, that's very true! But what can ''you do from so far away, hmm? After taking all that trouble to hack into the system, what's your grand plan? A remote-control attack with some battery-operated toys? Or a tongue-lashing to lecture me into submission? response from Lelouch Ah, cat got your tongue now. If you want C.C., then you're going to have to come--" -Mao **"Mao, think! You don't believe "C.C." is her real name, do you? She never even whispers it to anyone. shocked Mao looks at the screen, then at C.C. Lelouch: But I'' know it, though. She told ''me her true name." -Lelouch **"Is that right, C.C.? You never told me, ever, ever! But you told it to him?!" -Mao **"You know why? Because C.C. is mine. C.C. belongs to me in every possible way." -Lelouch **"No! She doesn't! She doesn't, she doesn't, she doesn't! She was mine long before she met you!" -Mao **'"'''I have gained every single thing from her, including all of the parts that ''you have never seen. All of them." -Lelouch **"Lelouch! up his chainsaw again Face me! towards the screen and starts slashing at it Lelouch! Come here! Come here so I can look into your mind! I'll see the truth! I'll see what a liar you are! Liar!" -Mao **'"'''Mao. You've lost." -Lelouch **'"'What are you talking about?! ''off his chainsaw I don't care! I'm going to be with C.C.!" -Mao *Conversation between Lelouch and C.C. **"C.C. listen to me. I won't let Geass destroy me. I will conquer its power and bend it to my will. I'll use it to change the world. I'll fulfill your desire and my own. I will complete the contract that he couldn't achieve. So please." -Lelouch **"Lelouch, tell me. Are you trying to comfort me? Pity me? Or is this part of your obsession?" -C.C. **"It's a contract. This time, it's from me to you." -Lelouch **"Very well then. I accept your contract." -C.C. *"Now is the time to move forward. To smash Cornelia and get the truth. To make a place for Nunnally in this world. These tiny battlefields are meaningless now. We're taking over the Tokyo settlement. We'll expand our military might and extend our contacts. I'll use every piece in the game." -Lelouch (Preview for the next episode)